Peaceful
by HPxSSBBxMagcon
Summary: I was finally going to be free... RATED M FOR DARK THMES!


**Peaceful**

The night was so quiet.

The sky was a beautiful dark blue. It was still warm, save for a small breeze.

No one was awake.

Except for me.

I stood at the railing of the bridge, holding it so tight my knuckles were turning white.

"Why won't he love me?" I whispered to the sea underneath me. I realized I must be sounding really stupid to a passerby, but no one was around. I wouldn't care anyway.

I felt nothing as I stared blankly at the sea, the breeze blowing through my blue hair.

I couldn't do it anymore. All the hate, keeping up a fake smile, pretending not to love him.

Well, at least I didn't have to worry about hiding that anymore. He knows now.

The only problem is he doesn't love me back. He made that pretty clear when I walked in on him making out with a girl.

He's not even gay…

The fact that he rejected me didn't hurt a lot, though. I got rejected all the time, so I was used to it. What hurt more, what _really_ shattered my heart, was the disappointment on his face when he saw _them_. The cuts, scars and words permanently cut into my arms and wrists.

He looked so disappointed and hurt. That was what really broke me. What caused me to be here.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

Naturally, he couldn't hear me, but I needed to at least say it.

I pulled out my phone, dialing his number.

"Hello?" his voice answered. Even when it was sleepy his voice sounded beautiful.

"Hey Marth," I said.

"Ike? What's wrong? You're not going to hurt yourself, are you?"

I chuckled. Since Marth found out about my self-harm, he was constantly asking me whether I was going to cut again.

"Relax, Marth. I'm just… going to set myself free, to put it like that," I said. It sounded quite accurate, if I say so myself.

"What do you mean? Are you going to…? HOLY FUCK, IKE! Don't move, I'm coming for you!" he screamed that last sentence.

"No, Marth! Don't worry! You won't find me anyway. This is for the best, trust me."

"How can this be for the best? Ike, you're still my best friend. I couldn't live without you. I love you, man!"

"Sure you do, but not in the way I'd like you to love me."

It was silent for a while.

"I'm coming," he then said.

Marth, I just want you to know that I will always love you. Always. Please don't come look for me." I hung up.

I should probably say goodbye to my family, too. They won't miss me, though. Marth would miss me for a week, then move on. My family would only be happy I was gone.

I was going to jump. There was no doubt about it. I've counted my reasons for a million times.

I was unwanted.

I was bullied.

I disappointed my parents.

I disappointed the one person I love.

I was ugly as hell.

I climbed onto the railing, ready to let myself fall.

'Worthless pig' I read. It was cut into my arm, reminding me of how people thought of me. Of how I thought about myself.

'Ugly'

'Useless'

"Ike! Don't jump! Please! I beg you!" I heard a voice behind me scream.

"Marth, please leave," I said calmly.

"No, Ike, I love you! It took me this long to realize it, but I love you, too!"

"Don't, Marth, please… You're just saying this to make me feel better. To keep me from jumping."

"No! It's true! I don't want you to jump. I want you to come down and love me! This is not the answer! Ike don't be so stubborn!"

"I'm not being stubborn, Marth!" I shouted. "I would still jump, even if you loved me! My life is a mess! I'm unwanted and worthless! I would be the worst boyfriend ever! You would be ashamed of me! I don't deserve to live! All suffering and hate! It's not worth living for! I'm sorry."

"Ike… Please… Do it for me. I will make you feel better. It's my job. Remember what I said when you showed me your scars? I would be here to protect you. I would be the one you could always talk to. I would never leave you. So don't leave me now. Please."

I was still turned away from Marth, but I could hear he sounded desperate and sincere.

"I know you'll always be there for me. I know you will protect me. I know. I know it all. I never forgot how sweet you've been to me since we first met. You were new in class. I thought you looked beautiful. I finally had enough courage to speak to you, but I was interrupted by Link's usual taunts thrown at me. You stood up for me, though. That's when I fell for you. And I didn't even know you very well at that time. You've never left my side. You took Link's beatings and taunts, never leaving my side and always standing up for me. I'll never forget that, Marth. You mean so much to me. That's why you deserve to be happy. But without me. I'm holding you down, Marth. You need to be happy. You will be happy. Just not with me."

"Ike, I don't know what to say…"

I turned around.

"You don't have to say anything. Just know that I'm so, _so_ fucking grateful for meeting you. You've made this past year so good for me. I was actually planning to throw myself of this bridge after school the day I met you, but when I encountered you, I finally found a reason to live. You need to move on now, though. I'm so sorry," I said, letting the tears roll down my cheeks.

"Ike, I want to move on with you or die here with you. I'm not going to live on without you. If you jump, I'll jump."

"Don't you dare jump after me, Marth Lowell. I'm warning you. I love you, Marth. Goodbye," I said, letting myself fall down.

"Ike!" I heard Marth yell before I hit the water.

I was finally going to be free.

I smiled.

I heard someone jump into the water. I felt arms wrap around me and someone's lips pressed onto mine.

I saw Marth was kissing me.

He meant what he said.

He loves me.

I was slowly losing consciousness and so was he. I could see.

I closed my eyes, wrapped my arms around him, and thought:

We're going to be together now. I love you Marth.

I let out my last breath and lost consciousness.

**A/N: Did you expect Ike to be the hurting one or did you think it was Marth? I had this idea playing around in my head for a while and I finally put it down. I hope you enjoyed it. I cried while writing it.**

**I don't own Ike or Marth.**


End file.
